A Moment on the Rooftop
by KasumiSatoshi
Summary: She always watches the sunset, sometimes with him. One evening the routine changes. A RobStar oneshot.


Konnichi wa!

* * *

A Moment On The Rooftop

* * *

A girl with red-violet hair sat on the top of a tower that was in the shape of a 'T'. It was sunset, and the girl would always be here, no matter how hot or cold it was. She loved the colors that painted the sky, how the hues mixed to create other colors that she could not name. Footsteps that stopped directly behind her brought the girl out of her trance.

"Hey Star, you've been coming up here a lot lately. Any reason why?" A boy with ebony-black hair sat down beside the girl, dangling his legs over the side.

"No reason." She turned to look at him. A mask covered his eyes, keeping people from seeing what color they were. It also helped to keep people from reading his emotions most of the time, but only one person could tell what he was feeling most of the time. "It is beautiful, is it not Robin?"

"Yeah." The Boy Wonder smiled. Although she had trouble speaking English correctly, he thought it was cute. He knew that the alien girl had captured his heart. "That's Mother Nature for you."

"Who is Nature's Mother?"

Robin laughed. "Mother Nature is what we call nature. It's like…well…giving a common name to something so others can understand what you mean. Like calling karate or other fighting techniques martial arts, even though they are distinct styles of fighting."

"Oh." Starfire turned to watch the sun slip over the horizon. A smile appeared on her face. "On Tamaran, I would always watch the sunset on the roof of the highest tower. My parents and Galfore always worried that someone would take me away when I was not noticing, and so would post guards on the roof that were to keep an eye on me as so I would not be kidnapped. Come to think of it, whenever I went outside of the castle, there were always a couple of guards, and sometimes Galfore would come along as well."

Robin nodded. He knew that some people would like to take others who were innocent. He considered Starfire to be the most innocent person he had ever known. Robin hoped that nobody would take her innocence away.

"But that was before the Gordanians invaded Tamaran and took my brother and me as prisoners. He was forced to serve in the Gordanian army, while I was a slave to my captor." Starfire quickly turned her head away so Robin couldn't see the tears that fell. "Being a slave is not easy, especially when you are hurt at night by your captor."

The ebony-haired boy was shocked. But it did explain why she behaved as she did around Cyborg and Beast Boy after she had first come to Earth, though. "God, Star, why would anyone want to hurt you?"

"I do not know, Robin." Starfire let a small sob escape as she cried. "It was horrible."

Robin wrapped an arm around the red-haired girl, holding her close to his body. "It's okay Star. I won't let anyone hurt you that way again." He kissed the top of her head, trying to soothe the upset girl.

After a while, Starfire's body stopped shaking. She looked up into the Boy Wonder's face. "You mean that?"

"Yes."

What came next surprised Robin. Starfire tackled him, knocking him onto his back. Her arms held him tightly in an intimate embrace. "Thank you, Robin."

"No problem, Star." The ebony-haired boy kissed the Tamaranean on her head again. Robin kept his arms around Starfire's waist, keeping her from falling off of him. She laid her head on his chest and could hear his heart beating. Both of them wanted to stay this way forever.

"Robin, if I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh or treat me differently?" Starfire shyly looked towards the Boy Wonder.

"I promise."

"Well, I do not know if you know that I…um…I…I really like you. As more than a friend. But I think you do not feel the same way for me." She looked away.

"Of course I feel the same way you do." Robin lifted the red-haired girl's face. "Why else would I let myself get attached to you; help you get used to Earth's customs?"

This made Starfire smile. She placed her lips on his. Both teens were lost in the bliss. Like all good things, though, it had to end, for both of them needed air. The Tamaranean rolled off of the Boy Wonder, but kept an arm around him. "I love you, Robin."

"I love you too, Starfire." He turned onto his side, facing the alien girl. He placed a hand on her slender waist, gently caressing her sensitive skin.

"What are we to tell the others, Robin? They will surely find out sooner or later."

"Let them figure it out on their own."

"Okay."

This time, Robin initiated the kiss. After a few seconds, he licked her lips, surprising Starfire. "It's okay, Star. It's something that we do on Earth."

"You place your tongue into another person's mouth?"

"Well, it's a more intimate type of kiss. Something that only a couple does."

"Oh."

Robin placed his lips on Starfire's. This time when he ran his tongue over her lips, she accepted. Soon both teens were lost in the euphoria caused by this exchange of emotions. Starfire ran her hands through Robin's hair and over his chest. His hands wandered over her body, but he didn't let them touch certain areas, afraid to bring back bad memories for the girl.

"Okay, Lovebirds, break it up. Supper's ready." This startled the two teens. Cyborg stood at the door of the stairwell. A huge grin was plastered on his face. Robin pushed himself off of Starfire and couldn't face the android. Starfire was blushing as she realized that they had been caught kissing. "Don't worry, I'm not telling Raven or BB that you two were making out. They can find that out on their own."

Both teens breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Cyborg."

"No problem." Cyborg left the two teens, muttering something along the lines of 'It's about damn time'.

"That did not go to bad, did it?"

Robin chuckled. "Yeah. Besides, I think that Beast Boy and Cyborg had a bet on when we'd get together."

The comment made Starfire giggle. "I wonder who won?"

"Probably Cyborg. He was grinning." The Boy Wonder stood up, then helped the red-haired girl to her feet. "C'mon. Let's go in." As both teens walked to the stairwell door, Robin placed an arm around Starfire's waist, holding her close to his body.


End file.
